Blessed are the Meek
by phoenix360
Summary: Things aren't going well for NXT Diva, Bayley. The BFFs have taken to bullying her and nobody seems to take her seriously. Determined to prove she is not as weak as people think her to be, she goes to Dean Ambrose for help. Will she be able to handle the dangerous member of The Shield or will it all prove to be too much for her? Warning: Smut and BDSM ahead. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This for BrodieBlue, whose stories I'm a big fan of and have inspired me recently. This is the first time I've kind of wrote a fic like this, so I hope it came out okay and you like it! **

**Warning: There will be kinky, rough, hardcore BDSM-style smut up ahead. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

_December 9th 2013 (After the WWE Slammy Awards on RAW)_

Dean Ambrose in a suit had to be the single most surreal yet glorious sight NXT Diva, Bayley, had ever seen. The bouncy brunette couldn't take her eyes off him, almost afraid that he was some illusion and, if she blinked, he'd disappear and never come back.

How long had she been hiding round the corner spying on him? Too long, many would wager, but then, those people didn't have a clue just how important this moment was to Bayley.

For the past week, she had followed the man's movements so thoroughly that it could be considered outright stalking. She had waited for a time when he would be alone and now that time had finally come. Here Dean Ambrose was, lounging around in the backstage area, all by himself.

When Bayley had realised that now was her chance to finally approach him without the intimidating presence of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, it took all her willpower not to freak out and hug the Shield member right then and there.

Ever since Charlotte, her former tag partner and friend, had turned her back on her to join the "BFFs", things hadn't been going all that well for Bayley. Charlotte, Summer Rae and Sasha went out of their way to bully and mock her, while it seemed that the divas of NXT (or WWE for that matter) didn't take her seriously at all. "Weak", "pathetic", "childish", "annoying" – those were the things she heard muttered about her backstage at Full Sail University and it hurt.

Words would not convince anyone, so Bayley decided that her actions would. And that's where Dean came in. She was convinced he was the answer to her problems. He was infamous for being into hardcore BDSM and those who had sex with him normally came out of the experience shaken and bruised. The gossip in the divas locker room as of late was that Dean had ended his relationship with his recent sub and was on the lookout for a new one.

When Bayley had gotten word of this, she'd jumped at the chance to take on that position. After all, if she could handle Dean Ambrose – one of the most intense, controlling, brutal doms out there – than _no one_ could call her weak or pathetic anymore.

Not wanting to waste this lucky opportunity a second longer, the headband collecting, dinosaur and robot loving diva took a deep breath and turned the corner, ready to introduce herself to Dean Ambrose. "H-Hi, De-Dean! I'm Bayley! I-I-I…" She trailed off, unable to collect her thoughts.

She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to Dean Ambrose of all people. Dean Ambrose from The Shield! The fangirl in her was squealing to the high heavens and the only reason she wasn't hugging him was because she was too busy admiring that suave suit of his.

Dean didn't seem too bothered by her appearance. "Yeah, I know, I'm a sexy fucker", he smirked; clearly enjoying the effect it was having on her. "Chicks dig the suits. Any that says otherwise is a lying bitch." He took a puff of his cigarette. "So, what do you want?"

Approaching him slowly and twiddling her fingers together, Bayley smiled sweetly at him. There was a lot more she wanted to say, like how she couldn't keep her eyes off of him whenever he was in the ring or talking. Or how she admired him for how far he had come since his days in the Indys…and maybe even how she'd had a slight crush on him since he'd debuted at Survivor Series…

In the end, she settled simply on something "Urm, Dean, I… I've wanted to talk to you for a while now. I-I just think you're the coolest person _ever!_"

Ambrose folded his arms, cigarette still dangling from his mouth. "Oh, you do, do you? You really mean that? A pretty thing like you?"

Encouraged by the compliment, she leaned closer to him, eyes wide. "I think it's so awesome how you – I mean, The Shield –fight against injustice. I-I believe in The Shield!" She knew she was probably coming across as a typical fangirl right now, but she didn't care. It was Dean Ambrose – it was impossible not to be star struck in his presence.

She thought he would say something in response, but he didn't. He just continued to stand there, leering at her with his cold, blue (yet strangely entrancing) eyes. The awkward silence that followed made things quite disquieting.

Eventually, Bayley's excitement would get the better of her. "Dean, can I hug you? I've wanted to hug you since forever!" Without further ado, she pounced upon Dean Ambrose, arms stretching out to encase The Shield member into her embrace. Grinning from ear to ear, Bayley didn't think anything could ruin this moment.

She was wrong.

No sooner had she given Ambrose one of her infamous hugs, did she feel his hands reach out, take a hold of her arms, and roughly shove her off him. She pulled herself together and stared at him, confused and hurt. Dean didn't even look at her, busy dusting himself off, as if he had dirt on him. Thinking she might have spooked him, she decided to go for another attempt.

As if he could read her mind, Dean looked up at her then and, in a low voice that promised violent consequences, growled, "Try that again and I'll fucking break your neck." Stubbing out his cigarette, he'd give her one last look of contempt before spinning on his heels and walking away in the opposite direction.

"Wa-Wait! Don't go!" Bayley cried, seeing her long-awaited opportunity already going up in flames.

"Dean, listen, I-I want to be your…Could you be my dom?" Blushing furiously now, she looked down, incredibly embarrassed. She hadn't intended to ask him so bluntly, but she was desperate and who knew when she'd ever catch him alone again? Still, maybe that was the wrong thing to say…

Or maybe not, for she was soon greeted with the sound of Dean's footsteps making his way _back_ to her. "Let me get this straight", his voice drawled, bemused. "You want to be _my_ new sub? _You_? You have got to me fucking kidding me."

Slowly, he started to circle her, his gaze boring into her. "Let me guess… Is it daddy issues? Does daddy's little girl want me to be the father they never had because your old man was never home to give you the attention you deserved?" He paused, but only to give her the once over before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so, you don't look like a chick with issues. Are you a control freak then? You're so in control all the time that you just want a big, strong man to take it all away at night and make it all better? Is that it? …Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Her head jolted up when he barked that, but she found she couldn't do it for very long. Within seconds she was staring down again, nodding her head meekly. "Uh-uh. I-I want to prove myself. I'm sick of people saying mean things about me, like-like I'm weak."

He chuckled darkly at that before reaching out to lift up her chin with his finger. "But you _are_ weak. A weak, little girl who thinks she can play with the big boys. Thing is, I don't think you can. We've only been talking for five minutes, tops, and you're practically pissing your pants with fear. Can't even look me in the eye. You really think you're cut out to be my sub?"

There was another pause as Dean just stared at her. Bayley got the impression that he wanted her to say something, but she was just too nervous to speak. Eventually, she heard him sigh. "Yeah, I thought so. Go home, little girl. Find a boring, perfect prince who will treat you like a princess, because that guy sure as hell ain't gonna be me."

Bayley felt her lip tremble at these words. For two weeks she'd had her heart set on meeting Dean Ambrose and becoming her sub and all for what? So he could reject her and make her feel like garbage?

Wanting to have the last word, she scrunched up her fists and yelled out to his retreating figure, "Fine then! I don't need you! I-I don't even _like_ you! I bet you're not even that good of a dom anyway!"

She went to leave, but she soon found herself stopped by Dean's hand seizing her shoulder, spinning her round to face him, before slamming her body up against the wall. Her eyes widened with fear as his left hand took a hold of her throat. No pressure was applied, but its presence was still uncomfortable nonetheless. She clawed at his hand feebly, mouth opening and closing like a fish as she tried to work up a scream.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that? Do you have any idea the things I can do to you, you little bitch? Do you _want_ me to beat the shit out of you? Well? Do you!?" Tears falling from her eyes, Bayley would shake her head frantically, wishing he'd move his hand so she could answer. Dean's expression darkened at this, becoming more vicious. "Nope, you don't. Word of advice, little girl, don't go running your mouth off unless you can back it up. Now, what do you say?"

He lightened up his grip on her throat then, giving Bayley a chance to take in deep gulps of air. When she was sure she could form a coherent sentence, she whispered pathetically, eyes cast downward, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again." It was humiliating. She felt like a child being scolded by a parent. She thought her apology would be the end of it, but she was wrong.

"Humph, look at you! You're _pathetic_!" Dean sneered, hand gripping her ponytail and wrenching it back so she was forced to look up at him. "I don't think that apology was good enough. Say it again. Tell me exactly what I want to hear this time or I promise you'll be wearing a black eye to your next match, courtesy of my fist."

Trembling and the most scared she'd ever been in her entire life, Bayley stuttered, trying to appease the Shield member. "I-I-I'm so-sor-sorry, Si-Sir. Please forgive me. I-I promise I'll be go-good!"

Dean simply glared at her and, for a second, Bayley honestly thought he was going to sock her one. As his raised his hand to her face, she closed her eyes, dreading what was to come. Instead, she felt a soft sensation on her head and, when she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that Dean was patting her head.

"Good girl. There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He said mockingly, talking to her as if she were a child or a dog. She would have said something if not for the fact that Dean, immediately after, leaned in close and plunged his hand down her blue wrestling tights. His smile would quickly turn predatory. "Well, what do ya know? Little Miss sweet and innocent is all wet. That turned you on, huh? I guess there's hope for you yet."

Bayley let out a gasp as his index finger continued to roughly poke around her thighs and womanhood, realising with mortification that she was wet down there. _Really wet_. "N-No! There's no way I'd like something like that… Pl-Please stop!"

The very idea that she _liked_ being dominated and controlled scared and repulsed her. She was the good girl, sweet, naïve and almost virginal in her innocence. Girls like her went after the nice guys who'd treat them right. Certainly not the dangerous, nasty bad boy types like Dean Ambrose!

Still, try as she might, Bayley couldn't deny that she felt some attraction towards the unhinged, hard-hearted man. He was incredibly attractive, that she could not deny. His eyes, his voice, his body, everything about him turned her on. It wasn't just his looks, either. The things he said, did, his personality…it all enraptured her and made her feel things she'd never felt before. She knew she shouldn't enjoy the way he treated her and talked to her, but she did.

And she wanted more.

Dean removed his hand then, seemingly satisfied. Watching her with his intense gaze, he licked up all the juices off his hand before resuming back to his intimidating, cold expression. "Okay, I'll give ya a chance. Let's see how much you can really take. Tomorrow night, my locker room, ten o'clock, sharp. Roman will come and pick you up, so do _not_ be late. You fuck this up then it's over for you. You'll be worthless in my eyes. Understand? …I said do you understand?!"

"Ye-yes, De-I mean, Sir! I understand!" Bayley nodded, meekly bowing her head. She froze when he once again grabbed her ponytail and wrenched her hair back, this time trailing his tongue over the side of her face before taking a big whiff of her hair.

"You smell like tootsie rolls… I wonder what you'll smell like when you're covered in blood and cum? Guess we'll find out come tomorrow." He whispered, before shoving her away from him and walking off with not so much as a word goodbye.

Bayley could only watch after him, wondering if she'd just made the single biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I looking forward to reading any reviews this receives!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Just want to thank everyone who reviewed or is following this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me (I was so nervous uploading this story because I was certain it was going to be a failure, haha). I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Warning: There will be kinky, rough, hardcore BDSM-style smut up ahead. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Roman Reigns was there the next day, nine fifty on the dot and waiting outside her locker room, just as Dean had said he would be.

"You ready to leave?" He growled at her in his deep, booming voice. Bayley nodded her head, too intimidated and star-struck to even say anything. "Good. Follow me." Without another word, the tall Samoan marched away, not even sparing her a second glance.

She noted, as they silently made their way to Dean's locker room, that he was decked out in his Shield attire rather than formal wear, even though neither he or his teammates had wrestled in any matches tonight. It made her even more apprehensive about what Dean had in store for her tonight.

The closer they got to their destination, the more nervous she became. Finally, the NXT diva couldn't take it anymore and she blurted out something – _anything_ – to calm herself down. "Er, Ro-Roman, I-I think you have beautiful hair!" She blushed, hoping it wasn't too random a thing to say.

It was, but Roman Reigns didn't seem to care. "I know", he replied, smirking arrogantly. "And it's Mr. Reigns or Sir to you, girl." His serious demeanour returned as he gave her the once over. He didn't look the least bit impressed. "A little word of advice, if you don't start taking this more seriously, you won't last long with Dean. You do know that tonight ain't gonna be all fun and games?"

"I know that, Mr. Reigns" Bayley replied, a little hurt that he thought so little of her. She started to get even more worked up when his response was to scoff and shake his head. "I'm serious! Really!"

"You better hope that's true, because if you aren't, he _will_ hurt you. As will Seth and I." Bayley didn't have much time to ponder on what he meant by the last part because he would quickly turn back to her and say, "Out of all the girls in this place, I never thought he'd consider _you_. Sweet and innocent is not exactly the type he usually goes for."

"That's good, right?" Bayley asked. But, then she remembered his mockery when she had requested to be his sub, how he'd made her feel like that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Now, talking to Roman Reigns, she was beginning to realise just how lucky she was to have been given this opportunity in the first place.

Roman shrugged. "I've seen him do some real nasty shit to some of the skanks and chicks before you. You really think you're cut out to be Dean's sub? Seth and I don't. We think he's gonna chew you up and spit you out."

Bayley pouted upon hearing this. That was the second time someone had said that and it was really starting to get to her. "I-I am totally cut out for this! I'll prove it!"

"We'll see," was all Roman said, though his tone clearly conveyed that he expected her to fail.

They came to a stop then, having finally reached Dean's locker room. Bayley felt a flip-flop in her stomach, scared of what was to come. There was a part of her that just wanted to turn on her heels and run away. After all, what if she really was in over her head here?

"Once you enter this room, you won't be leavin' til Dean says you can. So, if you want to turn back, I'd do it now." Roman said to her, perhaps sensing that she was having second thoughts about the whole thing. "Just don't expect Dean to give you another chance."

Bayley nodded her head. Yes, Dean had said the same to her yesterday, only his words had been far harsher. Still, she was grateful for the remainder for it had strengthened her resolve. She now knew what she had to do, and that was to go into that room and experience the domination, humiliation and unpredictability that Dean Ambrose was offering to her. She remembered the excitement, the pleasure he'd ignited in her yesterday and she wanted another taste of his special brand of poison.

That and she knew in her heart of hearts that, if she walked away now, then she'd never forgive herself.

"I'll do it," she spoke, a tremor in her voice due to how nervous she was.

Roman smirked and, eyes never leaving hers, banged his fist on the locker room door. After a tense second of silence, the sound of the knock echoing all around, Dean's voice shouted from inside the locker room, "Its open!"

She went to open the door, but was stopped all of a sudden by Roman grabbing a hold of her wrist. Bayley gaped at him, confused and a little nervous. The Samoan's grip didn't hurt, but it was definitely firm enough to stop her from escaping him.

Before she could say a word, he pulled her aside and said – no, _ordered_ – in his deep, timber voice, "Lose the clothes. You are _not_ going in there wearing _that_."

'That' was the outfit she had chosen to wear after spending an hour shifting through all her clothes, trying to decide which would suit the occasion more. In the end, the pink Minnie Mouse hoodie, blue jeans and white flower trainers seemed like the best choice, but clearly she was wrong.

"Wh-why, Mr. Roman? I like this!" She didn't mean it to, but her voice came out as whine. "I-I think it's cute and girly. And colourful…" She trailed off when Roman raised his eyebrow at her, as if he couldn't believe she was even arguing with him on this. Suddenly, he jerked her closer to him, his form now towering over her.

"And I'm telling you that if you walk in lookin' like a damn child, Dean's _not _gonna be happy. Wake up, fool, and listen to someone when they're tryin' to help you!" His grey eyes narrowed. "Take the clothes off. _Don't_ make me say it again."

"But-but-but, I'll be _naked_…!" She whispered the last word, mortified.

Roman gave her a toothy grin. "Tough shit, baby girl. You should have thought about _that_ before you got changed. Now I'm gonna give you to the count of five, and if those clothes ain't on the floor by the time I'm finished, you're gonna find out first-hand how The Shield deals with injustice. Believe that!" Releasing her, he would cross his arms and start counting. "One-"

Bayley didn't need to be told twice. Soon as Roman released her, she began to frantically remove her clothing, chucking it all unceremoniously to the ground. Thankfully for her, bar Roman Reigns, there was no one else hanging around backstage, so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her undressing and the awkward questions that would follow.

By the time Roman reached five, she was completely nude, save for her beloved rainbow headband and pink hairband that she had used for her ponytail. _That_ she couldn't bear to part with. It would be comparable to telling AJ Lee to stop wearing Chuck Taylors or Daniel Bryan to shave his beard. It wasn't just an accessory; it was a part of her very identity.

She really, _really_ hoped Roman didn't order her to get rid of that as well…

Much to the NXT Divas relief, he didn't. Instead, he gave her the once over again, only this time it lasted far longer. It was clear that he was checking her out. And, if his crooked smile was anything to go by, he liked what he was seeing.

"Much better," Roman nodded his head with approval before standing back and motioning for her to enter Dean's locker room. "_Now_ you can go in."

But, she didn't. Bayley just froze up on the spot, trying to think up a way to persuade the tall Samoan to let her put her clothes back on. There was _no way_ she could go in there stark naked. What would Dean think of her? She was certain she'd die of embarrassment. After all, she couldn't even watch a sex scene in movies without going all red in the face!

Roman didn't seem to share her sentiments. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her arm and threw open the door. "Well? Don't just stand there, ya fool! Get ya ass in there, he's waiting for you." And then he roughly shoved her inside, following right behind.

She fell to the floor, hearing the door slammed shut and the lock put in place. It was then that it hit her – truly hit her – that there was no going back for her now. From here on out, she had no say in the matter. Everything was up to Dean Ambrose – she was simply there to obey his orders and make sure she did a good enough job pleasing him.

Depending on how things went, she'd either leave this room Dean's new sub, victorious…or a failure, branded by the bruises on her skin that she was no doubt going to gain tonight. At this point, Bayley truly had no idea which one it was going to be…

Rubbing her left arm from where she'd fallen, she looked up to see Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins standing in front of her, they two wearing their Shield attire. The suits were gone, but they still looked immaculate as ever to Bayley. She couldn't keep her eyes off Dean especially; taking in his fluffed up, honey brown hair, toned arms, and lean body with awe.

Seth was the first to speak. "Look, little Bayley has finally arrived. Right on time, too." His eyes widened as he took in her naked form and his smile became more or a leer. "Oho, and look what we have here! Well, aren't you the overeager one!"

Dean gave her an appraising look, standing before her and staring at every curve on her vivacious body. Unlike Roman Reigns, he gave no indication whether he was pleased with what he saw or not. Soon as his hard, blue eyes met her innocent, brown doe-ones, he sneered. "Heh, I see you're already on your knees for me." Suddenly he was crouching down in front of her, his white taped hand taking a hold of her chin and raising it up so she faced him. "Good girl. I like it when a bitch knows her place. Just the way I like 'em."

Bayley's blush intensified as Seth and Roman snickered at this. Unable to stand their lustful gazes, one hand tried to cover her breasts, and the other her vagina. She didn't get very far as Dean's grip on her chin would tighten painfully, causing her to wince.

"Stop that," he ordered, his other hand forcing her own back to her lap. "Don't try to cover yourself. If I catch you doing it again," his finger traced lightly over her lips before digging into his pocket and revealing a pair of handcuffs, "then I'll use these and you won't be able to move your hands at all. Understand?"

"Ye-Yes..." She whispered. Her eyes never left the glistening, silver handcuffs. The thought of having her hands restrained, at the mercy of Dean Ambrose was a terrifying one indeed. And yet…just now, she felt this weird, titillating tingle 'down there' in between her legs…

Bayley was naïve, but even she knew that this was her body's way of telling her that she was _very_ turned on from his threat.

Despite her reply, Dean's grip on her chin didn't lessen or vanish. "Yes _who_? Have you forgotten already?" He said, raising his eyebrows at her. Despite his playful expression there was a hard underlying edge in his voice. "Oh dear, I didn't think you were that stupid, but I guess I was wrong. If you become my sub, that's a habit I'll have to 'fix', isn't it?" His index finger tapped lightly against her cheek and, all too suddenly, the hand had left her chin and was now gripping her throat. "I said _yes_ _who_? Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yes, Sir! _Yes, Sir!_" Bayley cried, tensing up but not daring to move her hands lest he tighten his grip even more. "I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I-It won't happen a-again."

All that could be heard in the locker room was Bayley's deep breathing and Seth and Roman sniggering with each other, clearly enjoying the show. Dean said nothing, just staring right at her with the coldest expression she'd ever laid eyes upon. For a second, Bayley honestly thought that was it and he was going to chuck her out in the halfway, but he didn't.

Instead, his hand left her throat, this time to rest on her cheek. "For your sake, it'd better not. You're gonna learn real fast, sunshine, that I don't suffer fools gladly." His thumb began to softly stroke her cheek then.

It was such a gentle action from one such as him that the NXT diva couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act. That and that Dean did have incredible hands. They were so strong, so warm and manly. She could happily stand there for the whole night feeling those hands touch her body…

And then his hands were gone and Dean had his back to her, walking away. Silently, he shifted through his locker, searching for something and paying her no heed. Seth, on the other hand, did.

"Unbelievable! Who'd have thought that this whole time, innocent, little Bayley was just a dirty, little bitch? I mean look! We haven't even started yet and your pussy's already _dripping!_" Bayley looked down, knowing he was right. She could feel the wetness on her thighs, could see the wet patch on the floor…

Embarrassed and needing a distraction, she quickly stood up and approached Seth, remembering that she had yet to properly introduce herself to the two-toned hair Shield member. Arms at the ready to hug him, she said hurriedly, "Hi...Hi! My name's Bayley! I'm re-really happy to meet-_ARGH!_"

She yelled as Dean came out of nowhere, shoving her back onto the ground and backhanding her across her cheek. It was quick, sharp, and yet he made it look so effortless. Bayley let out a sharp yell, hand resting on her now stinging cheek. That had to be the first time someone had slapped her and it hurt far more than she'd anticipated. "I'm-"

It was then that she noticed that Dean was carrying something in his other hand. It was what appeared to a dog collar with a chain attached. Before she knew it, he was placing it around her neck, making sure it was nice and secure. Once that was done, he wound the chain tightly around his hand, backhanding her yet again in the exact same spot. She cried out again, the sting even worse this time.

"Who the fuck said you could speak or move? From now on, you talk when I say you can talk! And as for moving," Dean then yanked it the chain, roughly pulling her forward so that she was on her hands and knees. "I don't want to see you on your feet unless you're walking out that door. If you're gonna misbehave, then I'll treat ya like a damn mutt. You need to get somewhere, than you can just crawl like the ditzy piece of shit you are. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

At that moment, Bayley truly felt like a dog. And she _loved_ it. It was so humiliating yet exciting to have Dean standing over her, arms crossed and snarling orders at her in his gravelly voice, while holding her 'leash' in his hand. Yes, half of her was wondering why she was putting up with this, but the other half was going crazy with lust, yearning for more. Truth be told, she was very alarmed at just how turned on she was getting from his treatment of her.

Her mind and body wanted two very different things, it seemed. Bayley could only wonder which one would be the strongest by the end of all this…

She was knocked out of her thoughts as Dean snapped his fingers in front of her face, this time to get her attention. Roman and Seth were flanking him on either side, staring down at her… "This is a try-out to see if you've got what it takes to be my sub. If you do a good job and please me, then I'll become your Dom and _you'll_ become my property. So, here's what's gonna happen. Roman and Seth here," he motioned towards his two teammates, "are going to help me find out just how much you can handle. A word of warning, I won't be happy one bit if it's 'not a lot'. Want to know what happens to silly little girls who piss me off or fuck with me?"

It was then that Dean pulled back a white sheet that had been lying on the bench this whole time. Bayley let out a gasp, eyes widening, for, revealed, was an assortment of items most commonly used for corporal punishment. There were switches and belts of various sizes and designs and the developmental diva was sure she even saw a whip in there!

"These are what I'll use on you when you displease me. So, listen carefully; I'm only going to say this once: Any disobedience or unruly behaviour _will_ be punished. Severely. Do you understand?"

She tried to say 'Yes, Sir', but nothing came out. All Bayley could do was nod her head, looking very much like a frightened puppy. Threats were one thing, but to see the implements in the flesh, and know that there was a very likely chance they'd used on her? It was too scary, too real for the bubbly diva. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle it…

Maybe Dean sensed her fear and that's why he didn't take offense when he got no verbal reply. Instead, he jeered at her, bending down to stroke her brunette hair. "Good girl. Well then, now that that's out of the way, shall we begin?"

When all she did was nod weakly, whole body now trembling, Dean let out a sinister chuckle. "Oh Bayley, Bayley, Bayley…" He drew close to her and then whispered into her ear, his voice low and dangerous, "Tonight, I'm going to fuck you, mind, body and soul."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I looking forward to reading any reviews this receives!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: There will be kinky, rough, hardcore BDSM-style smut up ahead. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

_"Tonight, I'm going to fuck you, mind, body and soul."_

Dean's words rang over and over in Bayley's head as she kneeled on the floor, dog collar and chain attached to her neck, and stared up at the three men known as The Shield. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she felt butterflies in her stomach. The try-out had officially begun. From this point on, everything she said or did would be under the scrutiny of Dean Ambrose and his two teammates.

She _had_ to impress him. Failure was not an option. She could and would take all he threw her way.

As Dean stood up, Seth crouched down, smiling genially. "So, Bayley, we were all wondering something," he said, his voice slow and exaggerated, as if he were conversing with an idiot or a child. "Are you a virgin? Ever done anything 'sexual' before?" He did an air quote then, earning a chuckle from both Dean and Roman.

Bayley blushed, keeping her eyes planted on the ground. That was too personal a question for her. One that she didn't particularly want to answer but knew she had to. She would have preferred to lie, but she was never a good liar, and, even if she was, Dean had a gaze that made her feel like he could see into her soul itself. Somehow, someway, he _would_ know she was lying, and the last thing she wanted to do was to make him think she was untrustworthy.

"Yes, Mr. Rollins, I have. And no…I'm not a vi-virgin." She cringed as Seth let out a loud gasp, hand covering his mouth.

"_NO! _Well, fuck me, aren't you full of surprises today, Bayley!" The two-toned haired man jeered.

His fellow Shield members did nothing to stop his loud mockery of her. Roman simply stood there with an amused smile on his face, while Dean gave her this critical look, one that upset Bayley far more than Seth's words ever could.

"So you're not as pure as you make yourself out to be? I should have known. It's always the quiet ones." His words made her feel so cheap, so _dirty_…like the fact that she'd had sex made him think less of her. "I can't say I'm surprised. Who ever heard of a WWE _diva_ who was a virgin?"

Roman and Seth snickered at his comment, though Bayley barely reacted to their presence. She just stared at Dean, lip warbling slightly. He was looking down his nose at her, as if she were a peasant and he a king. Never was she as embarrassed by her sexual history as she was now.

Wanting to try and redeem herself in some way, the NXT diva tentatively raised her hand. She could have spoken, but she was taking Dean's order to not talk until he said she could to heart. It proved to be a wise move. He, Seth and Roman were clearly pleased by her obedience.

"Si-Sir…" She said timidly when Dean nodded his head at her, giving her the okay to speak. "I'm not really that experienced. I've only had..._sex…_a couple of times. A few times with my boyfriend and only this one time with some guy I went on a date with once. Honestly!"

She felt herself panic as Dean and Roman exchanged disproving looks with one another upon hearing this. Seth was more vocal. "I never thought you'd be the kind of girl who'd sleep with a guy on the first date," he tutted, shaking his black and blonde hair in mock disappointment. "Unfortunately for you, Bayley, that's one too many men as far as The Shield are concerned."

Eager to please and turn this around in her favour, Bayley crawled closer to Dean Ambrose until she was kneeling right by his feet. She gazed up at him with her brown, doe eyes. "Mr. Ambrose, Sir? It's true, I had sex with them, but I never enjoyed it, so I decided I wouldn't try it again. But-but..." She bit her lip, before saying the most daring thing she'd probably ever said to a man in her whole life. "But, I-I want to have sex with _you_, and I don't know if I'll be any good. …I'm sorry…" She looked down, saying the last part quietly.

It seemed to have the desired effect…sort of.

"Awww, isn't she just _adorable_?" Seth snickered.

"Yeah, that's what I like to hear in a girl," Roman nodded, though, unlike Seth, his smile was genuine.

"Me?!" Dean said putting his hand to his heart as if pleasantly surprised by such flattery. Then he said, "Sweetheart, I don't know if you could handle me. I hope you can't. In fact, I don't _want_ you to be any good in bed; what I want is for you to forget everything you ever did with those men." His hand took a hold of her chin, roughly holding it up to face him. "_I_ will show you exactly how I want to be pleasured. I don't want you acting like a whore in _my_ bed. Do you understand?"

She simply nodded. Dean didn't seem to care how she responded as long as it was an affirmation.

"Good." His black taped hand then moved to his zipper, tugging it down. And then, before her eyes, he pulled out his cock from the opening he'd made. "Have you ever sucked dick before?

She nodded her head, eyes still on his semi-hard member. "Yes Sir. I-I don't think I'm any good though-"

"I didn't ask for details, just say 'yes, Sir' or 'no, Sir'!" Dean snapped back. He stroked him dick until it was fully erect before baring himself to Bayley. "I think you know what to do, don't you?" He eyed her, a challenging smirk on his face.

Bayley got the message loud and clear. Crawling forward, she placed her hands on his hips and focused on Dean's lengthy manhood in front of her. She licked her lips, _wanting_ to pleasure him, but feeling incredibly nervous about her ability to do so. After plucking up her courage, she reached out and wrapped her dainty hand around his cock. Leaning forward, she slowly trailed her tongue from the base right to the top and back again.

Much to her shock, he tasted good. She'd found the blow jobs with the past men in her life so unpleasant that she'd assumed giving Dean Ambrose one would be no different. But it was. He tasted clean, fresh, yet there was still the underlying scent of masculine muskiness mixed in along with the pre-cum from the head. The contrast was intoxicating for the development diva.

She went to take his penis into her mouth, but paused, hesitating. "Wa-wait, what's the safeword, Sir?" In preparation for today, she'd read up on BDSM and it seemed to be quite a common practice between the dom and sub. It was there to make things safer and easier for both. "Is it 'justice'?" She thought that seemed like the kind of safeword Dean Ambrose would use.

Then she heard the three men burst into laughter and wasn't too sure anymore. Dean's next works confirmed her fears.

"There is no safeword. We don't _need_ a safeword. …Look at me!" Bayley snapped her head up at this order, already learning that, when Dean Ambrose told her to do something, she _did_ it. He smiled at her while his fingers softly stroked the side of her face. "Don't worry your pretty, little head, darlin', you're safe with me. I've been doing this for a _long_ time; long enough to know when I need to stop and when I can keep on going. Do you trust me, Bayley?"

She does. Despite her misgivings, she knows this to be true. If she didn't, she would have turned back the moment Roman Reigns gave her the chance and would never have decided to take part in the debauchery, control and absolute pleasure that Dean Ambrose so specialised in.

She couldn't explain it, but maybe it was because of the wise, experienced aurora that he, just like Roman Reigns, gave off. The two of them weren't normal doms, they were _pro_ _doms_. They had the utmost confidence and clearly knew what they were doing. It was reassuring and very alluring.

So, when Dean asked her if she trusted him, she nodded her without a moment's hesitation. "Yes, Sir. I do." Her eyes closed and she rested her head against his hand, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her cheek.

"Good. Then stop fucking around and do as you're told!" And, just like that, Dean was back to been a scary authoritarian. Even his blue eyes no longer hold any warmth, instead staring into hers with a coldness that could chill the bone.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and shoved it in the direction of his cock. "Open your mouth and suck my dick. I'm going to cum in your mouth and you're going to like it and thank me. Do you understand? Then get to work," he ordered.

Wasting no time, Bayley opened her mouth and took in as much as much of him as she could. Bobbing her head up and down and trying to maintain good suction, she could only think how much better this blow job was compared to all the others. Was it Dean? Was it her? Was it her oral skills? Bayley didn't know and she didn't care. All she was focused on was pleasuring him.

His cock was hard and warm, yet the skin was smooth and soft to the touch. As she continued to lightly suck and lick the skin, she savoured how Dean tasted. It was a perfect blend of scents– sweat, cigarettes, aftershave etc. that wasn't overpowering in the least. Hand on his hip; she used the other to stroke his balls, hoping he'd like that.

And he did appear to be enjoying himself, if Dean's light thrusts and heavy breathing were anything to go by. She could have squealed with delight when she felt his taped hand (the one that didn't have a tight hold on the chain) rest on her head, fingers splayed all over. Now all he needed to do was praise her and this would officially go down as the best sexual experience ever in Bayley's eyes.

However, jubilation quickly turned to horror when she heard Dean mutter out, "let's get this shit out of the way," and he ripped her rainbow headband and pink hairband out.

Bayley spat out Dean's dick and watched him chuck her precious headwear to the floor, eyes wide. "N-_No!_ Why would you do that!?" Her hand reached out to retrieve them.

She didn't get far, crying out when Dean wrenched the dog chain hard, pulling her back to him. Bayley cried out as he grabbed her by the hair and slapped her on the side of her head. It wasn't as hard as when he backhanded her, yet far more degrading. "Did I _say_ you could speak or move? What are you too stupid to follow orders now? _Huh?_" He cuffed the side of her head again. "Step out of line like that one more time and you're getting a spanking. Understand? _Dozy bitch!_"

He shoved her head back down to his crotch, his hand now ravelled through her hair so that he had a tight grip. He then had her resume the blow job, inserting his dick back into her mouth and aiding her keep up a steady rhythm, pulling her head back and pushing it down again. Bayley took in tow, secretly thankful for his guidance. At least this way, she'd definitely do a good job.

This went on and on until Dean's thrusts started to quicken and she felt his dick twitch in her mouth. All till quickly, she felt his creamy load surge past her lips, filling her oral passage to the very brim. Dean released his grip on her, letting out a load, satisfied moan as he reached the end of his climax. She _should_ have then swallowed it and thanked him. …But, she didn't…

The minute she felt his semen fill up her mouth, she pulled back and spat it out onto the floor, retching at its salty taste. Though it had been done instinctively, the innocent diva knew that she'd messed up big time from the atmosphere in the room.

"Why did you spit it out? I told you to _swallow_ it, you stupid bitch!" Dean demanded; his face etched completely with anger.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Ambrose, Sir! It just ha-happened! I didn't mean to!" Bayley cried, sorely regretting not swallowing like she was supposed to.

"I don't give a shit! _Look at you!_ I give you _one_ order and you fuck it up!" He turned to Roman and Seth. "I think that calls for a punishment. What do you think, boys?"

"Definitely. Girl needs to learn," Roman spoke, serious as ever.

"Do it, Dean! Punish her!" Seth eyes were alight, a huge grin on his face.

As for Dean, his expression was hard, not a flicker of mercy on his face. He made his way to the steel chair set up and then sat down, looking at her expectantly. "Come here, Bayley," he called, beckoning his finger to her. "I warned you that misbehaviour would lead to a punishment."

Bayley rose to her feet and began to back away, shaking her head. It didn't even occur to her that Dean was still holding the chain, so escape or resistance was futile, she could only think of how she did _not_ want a spanking.

"I-I'm really sorry! I'll do better, I promise!" She held up her hands defensively when Dean stood up and began to near her. "Please, Mr. Ambrose, Sir! I don't want to be spanked! I'll do anything! Please!"

"_What did you say?_" His voice was low and dangerous with a hint of a tremor while his steps were slow. His hands lay at his sides, flexing constantly. "Are you _defying_ me? Do you _know_ the things I do to stupid, disobedient bitches that _refuse_ to shut up and take their punishment? _WELL, DO YOU!?_"

Dean went to strike her. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on – it was a black riding crop lying on the bench next to the other implements – and raised it high, ready to bring it down on her. Bayley shielded herself, terrified about the oncoming attack. He was acting like some rabid dog.

"Dean, Dean, wait up! Calm down, man," Seth Rollins stepped in just in the nick of time, snaking his arm around Dean's chest and restraining him. Despite this, the fellow Shield member was the vision of cool, smiling as he held Dean back from trying to harm her. "Don't be too hard on Bayley, it _is_ her first time. Besides, you heard her. _She'll do anything._"

He steered Dean away from her then, whispering something into his ear. Bayley had no idea what he was saying, but it at least seemed to cool Dean down. However, the NXT diva started to have a bad feeling when both men began to laugh between one another, their eyes firmly trained on _her_. Dean may have been smiling now, but it did nothing to ease her.

"Okay, Bayley, have it your way. I'm not happy with your defiance and, believe me, if I take you on as my sub, that's the _first thing_ that's gonna go, but I'll give you a chance. Hell, I'll give ya three!" He held up three fingers in front of her. "I'll give ya three tests. You pass all of them, then I won't spank you. You get off scot free! But, if you fail…" He suddenly slapped her hard on her bottom, causing her to cry out, mostly from shock. "_That_ will be the least of your worries. Understand?"

"Ye-yes, Sir," she nodded her head, relieved that he was giving her another chance.

"Good. Then here's test number one: Suck off Roman over there without gagging once. Let's see if you can handle the big guy!" Her grabbed her by the collar and then propelled her in Roman Reign's direction, sending her tumbling ungraciously to the Samoan's feet. The NXT diva sat up and readied herself, hands on his hips.

"Ooooh no, that ain't gonna do it," Roman shook his head at her as she parted her lips for him. Slowly, with a smirk on his face, he unzipped his fly and out came his erect cock. "Open wider, babygirl. I want you to take _all_ of me in."

Bayley gulped at how big it was, wondering if she even stood a chance at passing this test. She opened her lips hesitantly and slowly engulfed Roman's large cock. It was amazing how much it filled up her mouth, even going past the tight muscles of her throat. Nevertheless, she began to bob her head up on down and suck on it.

It seemed like she was actually going to pass, but, it only took a few seconds before Dean decided to throw her off her game. Standing behind Bayley, he forced her head up and down Roman's length at a quicker pace.

"I don't think the little slut's trying hard enough. I think she should suck harder!" He snarled, forcing her to take in more of Roman's dick. After one particularly forceful thrust, Bayley couldn't handle it anymore and started to gag. "That's a fail!" Dean shouted above her.

Roman pulled out immediately while Bayley, before she could even compose herself, was wrenched away by Dean and shoved into Seth Rollin's waiting arms. The two toned haired man eyed her chest hungrily, licking his lips suggestively. Dean stood close by, tapping the chain against his hand.

"Test number two: Seth's gonna have some fun with your tits. You make a sound while he does and you fail." The tapping of the chain got harder and it seemed he was getting impatient over something. After fidgeting on the spot, he yelled, "Don't hold back, Seth! Feel free to do whatever the fuck you want to with her!"

Bayley went to protest, but she had to fight back a shriek as the Shield member's gloved hands, none too gently, grabbed a hold of her breasts and began to grope her.

"Mmm, I love your boobs," Seth said, his groping starting to become painful. "So round, so soft…" He brought his mouth to her nipple and began to lick enthusiastically while his hand continued to squeeze her other breast. Throughout this, Bayley managed to bite down on her lip and keep quiet, even when he started to get rougher.

However, not even she could hold it in when Dean suddenly yelled out "bite her" and Seth sank his teeth down onto her breast. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin or even hurt, but the fact that he _did_ it was enough to make her cry out and push him away.

Her heart sank as she heard, "Failed again! Strike two!" It was becoming obvious to the developmental diva that Dean Ambrose had no intention of letting her pass these tasks. The tasks were merely there to give her some false hope and watch her struggle…

He came up from behind her then, snaking his arm around her neck. "And now it's _my_ turn, little girl," he hissed into her ear, his tone promising that whatever he had in store for her was going to be _far_ worse than the previous tasks with Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.

Without another word, he shoved her down onto the ground and, using his boot, turned her around so that she was facing him, on her back. Dean then bent down and straddled her, shifting through his trouser pockets. Finally, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a dangerously sharp switchblade. He smiled wickedly at her, noting the look of fear on her face as she stared at it.

"And now for the last test, test number three. I'm going to do a little knife play on your body and you're gonna lie there and take it. If you beg me to stop at any point, you fail." He grinned maliciously, resting the blade under her chin. "Hold her down, boys. Roman, you take her arms. Seth, you take the legs."

The two Shield members immediately sprang into action, Seth grabbing a hold of her legs while Roman bent down and clamped his hands onto her wrists in a vice-like grip. Escape was now impossible.

"Now, where should I cut first…?" Dean drawled, trailing the tip of the blade in a nonsensical pattern on her stomach. It tickled, but the last thing Bayley felt like doing was laughing. Feeling the pointy tip against her skin sent her into a panic, causing her to wiggle furiously in a bid to distance herself from the switchblade.

When her efforts almost got her stomach narrowly sliced open, Dean let out a growl of frustration, pulling back. Twirling the blade in his fingers, not looking up once, he sneered, "I think little Bayley here must have a death wish. I think she won't stop fucking moving because she _wants_ me to slip up and gut her like a fish. What do you think, Seth? _Roman?_"

In answer, the Samoan's large hand came down hard across her cheek, causing her movements to come to a stop. It hurt just as much, if not more than Dean's slaps. He then slapped her again. "Stop moving, fool! You want your tiny ass to end up in the hospital!?" His grey eyes flashed when she went to speak, a clear warning if ever that she should keep her mouth shut and just do as she was told.

So Bayley stayed still. She didn't move a muscle or say a word as Dean stared at her body, blade poised.

He chose the bottom of her abdomen first, doing a quick slice that only grazed the skin. It wouldn't be till after what felt like ages of softly dragging the knife over her body that he would actually draw blood. The cut was just above the belly button, tiny yet deep enough for a droplet of blood to appear.

After that Dean would continue to make little cuts and draw red lines over her skin, his tongue sticking out all the while like a kid drawing a picture. Every now and then he'd pretend he was going to cut her again or do even worse, but he'd pull back at the last minute before repeating.

By the time he brought the blade to her face, there were little droplets of blood littering her stomach. Bayley wasn't in any pain, but the sight still made her queasy. She closed her eyes, but opened them immediately when she felt the blade tap against her cheek.

"Don't close your eyes," Dean ordered, his calmness starting to terrify Bayley. Things would only get scarier as he would slowly begin to edge the tip of the knife nearer and nearer to her eyes. "Keep your eyes on me. I want to see the look in your eyes when I cut up your face…"

"NO! Please, stop! You win!"

* * *

**A/N: If anyone has any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I looking forward to reading any reviews this receives!**


End file.
